


Not so happily ever after

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fortune Telling, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Charles Smith, they both need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt:  A+C get their fortunes read by Madam Nazar, who of course predicts Arthur will die young and tragically while Charles lives a long, happy life. They try to laugh it off, but the thought that their budding romance could end tragically before it truly begins unnerves them both.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 18





	Not so happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon on tumblr for the prompt! This isn't super angsty but still okay I hope.

The day has been insufferably long for Arthur and Charles. After hunting and doing chores all day Dutch then decides to send them off scouting for the new spot, claiming they’re overdoing their lease. Well they get there, end up in a gunfight with raiders and save some rich german family. At the end Arthur is standing dumbly in a field with a bar of gold in his hand. Charles comes up from behind where he was catching up to him. 

“You should keep that.” He says. Arthur stops staring at it and puts it into is satchel where it lays heavy. “Dutch’ll eat me alive.” He mutters and mounts up as well. “Not if you don’t tell him. Let’s go to Emerald Ranch, you can cash it out.” 

“You think it’s a good spot?” Arthur asks as they ride across the small field to the nearest road. “I suppose, as good as any other. But I doubt it’s too hard to find.” Charles is seemingly less worried than Arthur, but then again he wasn’t the one confronted by the pinkertons. Arthur chews his lip. Where is this all gonna lead?

Emerald Ranch gives off weird vibes, it’s hauntingly quiet even with a decent amount of residents. Seamus also seems to have a bad memory when it comes to Arthur, after all he delivers stolen goods pretty regularly. The fence keeper inspects the gold bar closely and to Arthur’s relief accept it and he comes out of the deal with 300 dollars. He tries to share it with Charles but he refuses.

They take the road to valentine but don’t even get far before Charles gets distracted. “Do you hear that?” He asks and Arthur has to strain his ears but locates the faint music. “Yeah.” It’s probably nothing but a camper who happens to own a gramophone. “Let’s go see.” Charles insists and Arthur follows. There’s a flat grass opening with a fancy looking wagon and a woman hustling around it. She spots them as they get close. “Evening, strangers. Are you here for lost things, or perhaps something exotic?” She questions them quite like a professional, a seller on the road. Arthur’s eye catches on all the displayed items and lastly pigeons cooing in a cage. 

“Not a clue ma’am.” Charles says finally. “Well then, a fortune reading perhaps? By any means, sit down.” She opens a large dark wooden box and takes out a glass globe. Arthur and Charles look at each other with suspicion but get off their horses nevertheless and sit on the two foldable chairs. 

“Good. I am Madam Nazar, a collector of lost and exotic and of course a fortune teller. How do you want it, just one or both?” She asks and puts her hands on the globe where a grey thick mist is now swirling. Arthur shrugs. “Both, I s’ppose.” 

“Mhm, let’s see…” Her hands begin to go in circles over the globe, her fingertips touching it lightly. “You, with the dark hair-”  
“Charles.” He provides her. Madam Nazar closes her eyes. “Yes, I see you aren’t quite comfortable, you struggle...but oh, with hard brutal work comes the happiness you are searching for. You will face pain but it’s all worth it in the end for the long happiness you shall find.” She opens her eyes and Charles seems to relax like he was holding his breath the whole time. “Your name?” She asks. “Arthur.”

“I can sense it without even looking, Arthur, you are a key figure in something big to come. But let’s find out more…” She closes her eyes again, a frown of concentration on her brow. Arthur can’t help but to let his breath hitch. “Your life is of great sorrow, from your past to your future. Sadness and pain haunt you everywhere you go, moving won’t get rid of them…” She pauses. Arthur swallows audibly. “You seek to help those around you and forget yourself in the process, but it is not because you don’t care but you are aware of your own demise...It’s tragic and painful but even then, at the very end, you feel at peace.” She stops talking and looks at Arthur. “That is terribly depressing. I’m sorry about it, dear. Would you like some grapes perhaps?”

Arthur lets the words sink in then shakes his head in amusement. “No, that’s okay...wow, quite the prediction.” He huffs and gets up, Charles with him silently. “How much?”  
“Dollar each.” Arthur gives her the money though a bit weirded out by the whole thing. “Thank you Madam, it was...interesting.”

On the way back to camp the sun begins to set and insects multiply. Arthur and Charles had both chuckled at how different their tellings had been yet it stayed in the back of their minds. Madam Nazar had seemed to know about their way of life with all the talk of pain and risky work. Charles rides just a tad closer to Arthur as her words run through his mind. If it’s all true, how could he find true happiness after Arthur’s passing? The thought dries his mouth, it’s definitely not something he wants to ponder about. 

Dutch greets them as they arrive and they tell him about the spot. “Sounds good, we’ll be moving tomorrow. Get your rest.” Both of the men can’t argue with that and as they get to Arthur’s tent, Charles turns to face him. He opens his mouth once or twice, obviously trying to get something out. “Sleep well.” He eventually settles and Arthur doesn’t question it, maybe later. “You too and hey, Charles, don’t dwell on it too much, okay? I ain’t going nowhere.” Charles nods but he’s elsewhere. They go to their respective resting places but won’t sleep. Arthur stares at the weapons wagon and Charles at the roof of the lean-to tent. With this new information whether it’s true or not, they suddenly feel like time is moving too fast for them. As long as they’re tied to being outlaws and workhorses their relationship is fragile.

In the morning they’re both exhausted and stiff but are still forced to help with the moving but maybe the work will distract them from the inevitable truth.


End file.
